gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Jimmy Pegorino
Jimmy Pegorino is the Don of the Alderney based Pegorino crime family prominently featured in Grand Theft Auto IV. He becomes an employer of Niko when introduced to him by Phil Bell and Ray Boccino but in either endings is set up as the secondary antagonist. Biography Early life Jimmy Pegorino was born in Alderney City, Alderney. His father was the leader of the Pegorino Family, an Italian-American crime family that was highly disrespected by Italian-American crime families from Liberty City. Jimmy was first arrested for theft 3 times in the mid 1970s, between the ages of 16 and 19; at some point He married Angie Pegorino, and they had a son. Taking control over the family Eventually, Jimmy took control over the Pegorino Family from his father. He desperately wanted to join The Commission, although his family was still weak and no family had ever been given a new seat since the original five families founded it. He sought to impress them by improving his own family, allowing the Pavano Family to operate in Alderney and anonymously weakening the Ancelotti Family (hoping none of the five would realize it was him and distrust him). He learned that a leader shouldn't place value on his employees until they either impress him (like Phil Bell) or, ironically, become a threat to him because of their over-ambition (like Ray Boccino). In his personal life, his son committed suicide. Pegorino then accepted his bodyguard Anthony Corrado as a son in nature. Later life In 2008, Phil recommended Niko Bellic's services to Pegorino. Meeting Niko, he first had him run security in a deal with the Pavano Family. The deal was a sting, causing Niko to have to counter-attack them. In retaliation for this, Pegorino later sent Bellic to kill a group of them at Auto Eroticar. Later on, the police began thoroughly investigating his "businesses", leading Pegorino to believe that several of his employees had become police informants. Pegorino initially suspected Niko and threatened him with a shotgun, but was convinced otherwise and then ordered him to kill Anthony Corrado. Corrado, who was confirmed to have worn a wire, suffered a heart attack after talking with Pegorino over the phone, but survived and received police protection in the hospital until Niko eliminated him. Believing several other members had turned states, Pegorino ordered Niko to kill Ray Boccino. End of the Game In the game's finale, Pegorino orders Bellic to take part in a heroin deal with Niko's nemesis, Dimitri Rascalov. and was promised a great deal of money. Niko is unsure whether to comply and be paid or take his revenge, and his final decision is left to the player. *'Deal:' Niko and Phil are betrayed by Dimitri forcing them to fight through the warehouse and steal the money. A hired assassin targeting Niko sent by Dimitri accidentally kills Roman Bellic at the wedding (and is counter-killed). Niko tracked down the duo with help from Little Jacob, right before Dimitri betrayed and killed Pegorino, saying he "didn't work this hard to share the spoils of a victory". Dimitri was chased down and killed by Niko on Happiness Island soon after. *'Revenge:' Niko rebels and kills Dimitri, Pegorino's organization becomes nothing. He personally attempts to kill Niko at Roman and Mallorie's wedding, but accidentally kills Kate McReary. Niko tracked down and killed Pegorino with help from Roman and Little Jacob. After chasing and shooting him down, Niko told him that the Commission thought he was a "fat fucking joke". Niko begins to walk away, Jimmy raises his gun to try and kill Niko, but before he can Niko shoots Pegorino in the head with an Assault Rifle. Mission appearances ;GTA IV *Pegorino's Pride (Boss) *Payback (Boss) *Flatline (Boss) *Pest Control (Boss) *That Special Someone (Voice) *One Last Thing (Boss) *If the Price is Right (Boss, Deal) *Mr and Mrs Bellic (Revenge) *A Revenger's Tragedy (Killed, Deal) *Out of Commission (Killed, Revenge) Murders committed *Kate McReary - Murdered during a shoot-out, but was meant to kill Niko. (only in Revenge ending) LCPD Database record * Surname: Pegorino * First name: Jimmy "Peg" * Age: 51 * Place of birth: Alderney City, Alderney * Affiliations: Pegorino Crime Syndicate * Criminal record ** 1973 - Grand Theft Auto ** 1974 - Possession Stolen Property ** 1976 - Armed Robbery ** 1979 - Grand Larceny ** 1981 - Promoting Gambling ** 1985 - Hijacking ** 1988 - Manslaughter ** 2005 - Racketeering * Notes ** Head of the previously small time Alderney based Pegorino Crime Syndicate which he took over from his father. ** Attempting to control rackets being run by the five Algonquin families but his power is questionable. ** Main associates are Phil Bell and Ray Boccino. ** Ties to Irish American hoods such as Gerald McReary in Dukes. ** Lives in Alderney with his wife, Angie. ** Owns the Honkers Gentlemen's Club in Tudor. Trivia *During the game's final battle in Out of Commission, Pegorino, just like Dimitri in A Revenger's Tragedy, has 100% body armor, as well as 200% health (about twice as much health as a normal enemy), allowing him to sustain about three times as much damage as a standard enemy. However, he is only equipped with a pistol (unlike Dimitri who has a Carbine Rifle). *His favorite radio stations are Jazz Nation Radio 108.5, The Journey and Fusion FM, suggesting his favorite genre is Jazz, and he will respond positively if it is turned on in a car. *Pegorino is possibly visually inspired from Phil Leotardo from the Sopranos, who was played by Frank Vincent, the voice actor for Salvatore Leone. *In the final missions, if you chose the "Deal" ending, Dimitri kills Pegorino by shooting him in the forehead with a pistol, and if you chose the "Revenge" ending, Niko kills Pegorino by also shooting him in the forehead, but with an AK-47. *If the Deal option is taken, Jimmy is one of 4 antagonists not to be killed by the protagonist. (the others being King Courtney, Rocco Pelosi and Frank Tenpenny) *Jimmy is one of only 3 characters to appear in both final missions of GTA IV, the others being Little Jacob and Niko Bellic. *Jimmy is the antagonist that gives you the most missions in the GTA IV era, giving you 6 missions. *Jimmy is the only antagonist in Grand Theft Auto IV to be killed in both endings (Darko can be killed in That Special Someone and Dimitri can be killed in A Dish Served Cold or A Revenger's Tragedy). Gallery JimmyPegorino-Artwork.png|Concept artwork of James Pegorino GTAIV 2010-10-31 19-56-13-36.jpg|Pegorino and Niko during One Last Thing GTAIV 2010-10-31 18-45-31-33.jpg|Pegorino's first appearance MrAndMrsBellicRevenge.jpg|Pegorino about to shoot at Roman's wedding (Revenge) Gtaiv1353.jpg|Dimitri betrays Pegorino Pegorino-died-deal.JPG|Pegorino's death (Deal) Pegorino-died-revenge.JPG|Pegorino's death (Revenge) de:Jimmy Pegorino es:Jimmy Pegorino pl:Jimmy Pegorino fi:Jimmy Pegorino Pegorino, James Pegorino, James Pegorino, James Pegorino, James Pegorino, James Pegorino, James Category:Antagonists